Random Story: Part 1
by RainbowDoggy123
Summary: **WARNING** This story might not make any sense. This is a random story with scenes that all leads to randomness. Just watch out. Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**HI! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER! okay, I have something to say. This story you might not like cuz it might not make sense to you. But I did this cuz I was bored so it might be a little random. Oh yeah, about the faces when I said it is from the ninjas, I mean they are doing the faces LITERALLY. Enjoy!**

Mother Dooms Day said, "Hi ninjas."

" Hi." said the five ninjas.

Mother Dooms Day said, " You could call me "Mother" for short." (LOL XD)

" NINJAGO!"said Lloyd.

Mother said 'ow' about like 10 times.

"Why did Lloyd say 'NINJAGO!'?" asked Jay.

"Because he's asking why Mother is his short name." said Kai.

"Oh...but where is Nya?" asked Jay.

"Don't ask me." said Kai.

" Ok." said Jay.

" I WANT A PONY." shouted Cole.

" Okkkkaaaay." said Zane, stretching the word.

" Here's a pony." said Jay, handing Cole a plushie pony.

" Did you buy it?" Cole asked.

" Er...yes." said Jay.

" NO!" said Cole.

" What?" Jay asked.

" You're supposed to trade with someone." explained Kai.

" Oh...oh well!" said Jay.

" LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa" sanged Kai.

" What the heck?" said Zane.

" Lalalalalalalalala" sanged the five ninjas.

" LA-LA-LA!" screamed Jay.

" La-la-loo!" tooted Cole.

" HaHaHa...Hee Hee Hee" laughed Jay.

Kai touched Lloyd's spinjitzu. " Eek!" ( Me: *gasps* HE TURNED INTO A DRAGON!)

" What the heck!" yelled Jay.

" He turned into a dragon...he turned into a dragon!" sanged Cole, in a teasing tone.

" That's not fair." said Zane.

Kai cried. " WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

" Cole, apologize to Kai at once." said Zane.

" Sorry cute Kai." Cole said, grinning and patting Kai's head.

" That's okay." Kai said, with a smile that stretched from one ear to another.

" Sorry." Jay apologized.

" Why are you apologizing?" asked Zane.

:) ( This face was from Jay.)

" Because for no reason." answered Jay.

O_O ( This face was from Zane.)

TT _ TT ( This face was from Kai.)

Cole prays to God.

" I turned into a blue dragon!" shouted Jay.

" Sorry, sorry, sorry." said Cole.

" You don't have to apologize a lot." said Kai, softly.

" I apologize for 100 years." said Jay.

o_0 ( This is from Zane.)

" La-la-loo-la-la-loo-la-la-loo-la-la-loo-la-la-loo." said Cole.

" I am dreaming about eating donuts in a strawberry bubble bath." sighed Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the next thing you read might seem a little wrong to you. It's kind of like Cole/Kai. What do they call it? Ah, yes. Lavashipping! ;P In this story, Lloyd is about 10 or 11 years old. Like the kid version.**

Someone sighs inside the bathroom.

" I feel so, so, so good." sighed Kai.

Then, Cole opened the door.

" Eeek!" screamed Kai. Next, he splashed water on Cole's face.

" Aaaaagghhhh! You're eating donuts in the bathtub!" shrieked Cole.

" But...I'M HUNGRY!" wailed Kai.

" Fine." humphed Cole.

" Yippeeeee!" cheered Kai and continue to munch on his donuts.

" Can you at least share the room?" asked Cole.

" Yes." responded Kai.

" Yippeeeee!" cheered Cole.

* * *

Lloyd woke up. Meanwhile, the rest of the ninjas are resting. Lloyd told Nya he was hungry.

" Oh...but not yet." hushed Nya.

" Awwww..." groaned Lloyd.

" That's okay. We're going to eat soon!" Nya cheered.

" Yippeeeee!" cheered Lloyd. :) ;) :P

* * *

Jay woke up next. He saw Nya.

" Hi-hi Nya." stammered Jay. " Hi, do you want to go on a d-date?"

" Of course not." replied Nya.

" Oh..."

**How did ya like that? Review! HoPe YoU lIkE iT! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ok...that was awkward! :P**

Kai woke up. He wanted his dad and mom to be there, but they died. TT_TT Kai is a bit sad. But it's okay Kai lovers, he will feel better soon. :)

* * *

Cole woke up. He woke up Zane, too.

" Why did you wake me up?" asked Zane.

" Because Lloyd is going to eat." replied Cole.

" Oh."

* * *

The five ninjas said,

" NINJAGO!"

So did Nya. But, she can't do Spinjitzu. (i know she can, but i made this story before the episode) She wished she can do Spinjitzu. c: Too bad she didn't. Sad, sad, sad. :( and dragon.

* * *

All the ninjas are resting. But not Zane. He turned into a dragon!

**To be continued...REVIEW! :D**


End file.
